Two Tragedies
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: They would hate each other. They would love each other. He would yell, she would throw him out. AU Trory. COMPLETE.
1. Give Me Tragedy

**Story Title**: Two Tragedies 

**Rating**: Teen, for implied sexual situations and situations involving the tragic disorder of anorexia nervosa

**Summary**: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw.

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone, I'm back with a Trory. I've discovered that I like that particular pairing much better. This story is extremely AU. Lorelai and Chris married and Rory has grown up with Paris, Madeline and Louise since she was little. She and Tristan are best friends, and very close, but Tristan doesn't know that Rory carries a secret with her. The secret will be revealed sometime around chapter two or three. I am unsure at this point. This story _does_ deal with the topic of eating disorders, mainly anorexia nervosa. Be aware that Rory will be much different, as will Tristan. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Give Me Tragedy_

"Rory, you look a little pale, are you feeling well?"

Lorelai "Rory" Hayden sighed. "Yes, Paris. I feel fine. How are you?"

Paris Geller rolled her eyes at her friend. "Great."

Rory sighed again. She was sick of all the questions. Why did anyone care? It's not like anyone was caring eight months ago.

The memories began to cloud her mind. She felt it all coming back. The tears began to cloud her vision. She pushed them away at the sight of her best friend Tristin DuGrey.

Tristin grinned. "Hey, Mary. How are you?"

Rory smiled at the feel of Tristin's arm around her. "You've known me since we were in diapers. Why do you keep calling me Mary?"

"Because I know the real you," Tristin whispered in her ear.

Rory shivered when his lips pressed against her ear. Why did he always do this to her?

"Have I left Rory Hayden speechless?" Tristin inquired.

Rory regained composure. "Nope. Just thinking of ways to get the germs from your mouth off of my ear. I don't even want to know where your mouth has been."

"Places you can't even imagine," Tristin quipped.

Rory cringed. "Gross, Tristin."

"So, can I interest you in some coffee after school?" Tristin inquired.

Rory smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Good, I'll see you then," Tristin said.

Rory nodded. "See you later, Tris."

Paris grabbed Tristin's arm as he walked away from Rory. "We need to talk."

"Calm down, Paris, we can take our time," Tristin responded.

Paris rolled her eyes. "This is serious, Tristin."

Tristin sighed. "When is it not serious?"

"I'm sorry, have you seen Rory lately?" Paris questioned. "She looks awful."

"She looks gorgeous," Tristin said.

"Okay, now is not the time for your 'love sick puppy' bit," Paris replied. "I know you like her and all, DuGrey, but it looks like she's not eating."

"She eats," Tristin defended.

"When was the last time you saw her eat?" Paris asked.

Tristin searched his mind. It had been a good seven months since he'd seen her eat.

"Exactly," Paris stated. "I don't think she's eating. And there's a reason for it."

"Do you happen to know the reason?" Tristin inquired.

Paris shook her head. "The only thing I can think of is that party, but she was with us the whole time. I have no idea."

Tristin sighed. "I'll see what I can get out of her this afternoon over coffee."

Paris smiled. "You really like her, don't you DuGrey?"

Tristin shrugged. "I think I may love her. I'm just… trying to show her that."

"She'll see, trust me, Tris," Paris said. "She'll see."

"I have to get to class, Paris," he said.

Paris nodded. "I know, me too. I'll see you tomorrow, DuGrey."

"Okay, Geller," he responded. "See you."

Paris smiled as she watched DuGrey walk away. She made her way inside the classroom and sat down next to Rory.

Rory smiled at Paris. "Lovers quarrel?"

"Tristin and me?" Paris asked. "No. We all know he's in love with you."

Rory snorted. "Right. We all know that's not possible. He's my best friend."

Paris rolled her eyes. When would Rory see it? Tristin was in love with her, and had been since girls had lost cooties and gained boobs.

Rory opened up her book and notebook as the bell rang. Paris followed suit as the teacher walked into the room.

"Okay, everyone," he said. "Today we will analyze a quote and comment."

Rory set her pencil to her paper. Paris noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Rory, you're shaking," Paris stated. "Nervous?"

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled. "No, just tired."

Paris nodded and looked up at the black board. She saw in her peripheral Rory writing the quote on the board.

Rory looked at the quote and sighed. It seemed to fit everything so perfectly.

_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it.  
-George Bernard Shaw_


	2. A Little Bit

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorder of anorexia nervosa

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Little Bit" or whatever it's called is owned by 50 Cent.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. This chapter will reveal Rory's secret. Tristin and everyone else, however, will not find out until next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _A Little Bit_

_Baby, all I need is a little bit _

_A little bit of this _

_A little bit of that_

She hated this song. She couldn't understand why the girls in her gym class did. Rap was just another way for people to give speeches in a more appealing way.

Rory sighed as the Summer and Connie walked away from her, but still watched her. She loved them both dearly, but she didn't like the way they watched her. Like she would break any minute.

She pulled her shirt on over her head. This song was getting to her. She hurriedly pulled on her shoes and walked out of the locker room.

That song brought back too many memories.

_"I'm going to go look for Madeline and Louise," Rory told Tristin. "Look for Paris."_

_"Okay. Want a soda before you go?" Tristin asked._

_Rory shook her head. "No thanks."_

_Tristin nodded and walked away. Rory sighed. This party sucked. Louise had better parties than this._

_Rory made her way through the crowd and upstairs. That would be a good place to look for Madeline and Louise._

_Rory opened the door to a room where a lone figure stood. It turned around and smiled at her. It was Caleb Prescott._

_Rory smiled back. "Hey, Caleb. What are you doing up here?"_

_Caleb shrugged. "Bad party. I wish this was Louise's party. She has better."_

_Rory nodded and made her way into the room. "Yeah."_

_Caleb sat down on the bed. Rory followed suit and Caleb scooted closer to her. She could smell the booze on his breath._

_Rory was getting nervous. "So, what made you come up here?"_

_"I was bored," Caleb responded. "I figured I'd just stay up here until someone joined me. Didn't think it would be you."_

_Rory felt his hands move to her legs. "Oh, uh, I was, um, looking for Madeline. Or Louise. Or anyone."_

_Caleb started kissing her neck. "I see."_

_Rory tried to push him away. "Caleb, no. Stop, I…"_

_She couldn't hold him back. He continued. She tried to scream. She couldn't find her voice._

_That song was playing._

Rory felt a tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Summer caught up to her.

"So, are you coming to my party Friday?" Summer asked.

Rory shrugged. "I guess."

Summer smiled and looped her arm through Rory's. "Good, because I've invited Tristin. I've been thinking about asking him out, but we all know how he feels about you."

Rory looked at Summer quizzically. "Are we talking about the same Tristin?"

Summer rolled her eyes at Rory. "Everyone can see it but you."

Rory sighed as she and Summer made their way into the gym.

"Okay," their gym teacher, Coach Rollins, said. "Mile run today. Hope everyone came prepared."

"You sure you want to run?" Summer asked Rory.

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

Rory didn't hear Summer's comment. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her feet on the gym floor.

* * *

Tristin smiled when he saw Rory walking toward him at the end of the day. She smiled in return.

"Hey, Tris," she greeted.

"Hello, Mary," he responded. "How was your day?"

"Everyone kept asking me if I was eating and how I was feeling," Rory said. "It got pretty annoying. If I felt bad I'd tell people."

Tristin nodded in understanding. "I know. They love you Mary. That's all."

Rory smiled at Tristin as he opened the car door for her. "Such a gentleman."

Tristin smirked. "That's me"  
"So, where do you want to go?" Tristin asked. "Stars Hollow or Hartford?"

Rory thought for a moment. "Starbuck's in Hartford."

Tristin nodded. "As you wish."


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Dirty Little Secret" belongs to All-American Rejects.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Tristin finds out the secret, and tries to help. Will he succeed? Read to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Dirty Little Secret_

Tristin and Rory sat in the coffee shop staring intently at their respective beverages. Tristin reached his hand across the table to Rory's. She smiled faintly at him.

"Want food?" he asked. "I know how you love the triple chocolate muffins from here."

Rory shook her head. "No thanks. I'll probably be having a big dinner with the grandparents tonight."

"I know you, Rory," Tristin said. "You could eat three muffins plus dinner plus dessert."

"I'm good Tristin," Rory responded. "I'm not hungry."

"You, Rory Hayden, are always hungry," Tristin stated.

Rory sighed and drew her hand away from Tristin's. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are," Tristin said. "You're a bottomless pit."

"Tristin!" Rory yelled. "Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Hungry."

Rory ran out of the building. Tristin ran after her.

He caught up to her outside. She was sitting on the curb holding herself.

"Rory?" Tristin asked, almost tentatively.

He noted how she was rocking violently back and forth. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

He sat down next to her. "Rory?"

"It hurt," she whispered. "It hurt so much. I was so scared. He said no one would believe me."

Tristin rested his hand on the small of Rory's back. "Who? What happened?"

"I was so scared, Tristin," Rory repeated. "I couldn't tell anyone."

"Rory, what happened?" he asked again.

"Caleb," she whispered. "Caleb Prescott happened."

"What did he do to you?" Tristin asked. "Please, tell me."

Rory leaned into Tristin. "He… he… raped me."

Tristin froze as Rory began to sob heavily. He regained his composure quickly and held tightly to her as she cried into his chest.

"I was so scared," she cried. "It hurt so much. I needed you. I couldn't scream."

Tristin stroked Rory's hair. "I know. Shh, it's okay, Mary. I'm here now."

Anyone who saw them would think they'd just broken up. But to Rory, it was the beginning of a long and painful healing process. She knew Tristin would be there to help her.

Tristin willed himself not to go into an all out rage. For now he would hold his Mary, and later he would take care of Caleb.

* * *

Paris stood outside of her house that night worried. Tristin had called her and told her nothing but to wait for him. He'd drop Rory off first at Madeline's, who had also called but told her nothing, and then be at her house.

She shielded her eyes from the bright headlights of Tristin's too-expensive sports car, and ran over to him once the engine was off.

"What the hell is up, DuGrey?" she asked. "You call me telling me that you're dropping Rory off at Madeline's and then nothing else. Then Madeline calls and tells me nothing but to not question you. I'm questioning. I want answers, and I better get them."

"Rory was raped, Paris," Tristin responded. "Caleb Prescott did it, and I wanted to tell you so that you and I could find a way to kill him and not get shipped off to prison for it."

Paris's eyes widened. "I want to strangle him."

"I voted for a hanging," Tristin stated. "I just… I can't believe this happened."

Paris folded her arms over her chest. "I'll kill him and gladly admit it."

"We need you, though, Paris," Tristin replied. "Rory needs you."

"How is she?" Paris asked.

Tristin shrugged. "She cried. I got her to stay the night at Madeline's and she promised me she'd eat a little bit."

"Are her oh-so-dependable parents home?" Paris inquired.

Tristin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Europe for the month. I called Lorelai and left a message."

"What about that Luke guy she dated while she and Chris were separated? He may want to help," Paris stated.

Tristin shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think of him. Do you know his number?"

Paris shook her head. "No, but I know where he lives."

"We'll go talk to him in the morning," Tristin said. "In the mean time, why don't you and I plot the death of Caleb."

Paris smiled. "You really care about her, DuGrey."

Tristin looked out into the distance. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

"What's this?" Rory asked, looking at the assortment of foods in front of her.

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks for the past seven months," Madeline said. "Any other questions?"

Rory heard her stomach grumble. "What's the first course?"

Madeline smiled. "Oreo's good for you?"

"How about we start small, Mads," Rory responded.

"Carrots?" Madeline offered.

Rory took the bag from her. "Thanks."

Madeline sat down on her bed next to Rory. "Anything for you."

Rory looked at the food in her hand. She gingerly brought it to her mouth and took a bite.

* * *

"So, Mads, do you ever have anyone in the house?" Rory asked.

Madeline shook her head. "No. My parents are always gone. My brother moved out of the house a few years ago. Now he's a Nylon."

"A what?" Rory asked.

"A New York Londoner," Madeline clarified. "He's never in the states for more than a few days."

Rory nodded. "I'd rather be like that than in my house."

"Parents always gone?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Rory responded. "When mom was dating Luke she and I got along better. But dad came and swept her off her feet. Now she's just like everyone else in this stupid society."

Madeline smiled sympathetically at Rory. "It gets better as we get older, apparently. My brother says he never has to go to any of those society galas. He also doesn't come home except for holidays. He told me last Christmas that he wished he could see me more often, but he doesn't really like the parents."

Rory smiled. "I'll be like that someday. No worries, just me and whatever I need."

"Yeah, you will, Rory," Madeline said. "You can do what you want."

Rory smiled and yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"Okay," Madeline said. "Night, Rory."

"G'night," Rory responded, laying her head down on the pillow.

* * *

Tristin knocked softly on the door to Madeline's house. Madeline silently opened the door for him.

"Is she okay?" Tristin asked.

Madeline shrugged. "She ate some carrots. She's sleeping now."

"I want to see her," Tristin said.

Madeline nodded and led Tristin to her bedroom. "Here she is."

Tristin sat down gently on the bed and watched her. She was so thin. He couldn't think of how he didn't see. He took her hand and kissed it. She didn't stir. He easily got up without disturbing her. He would fix this, he would fix her. And she would be fine. He had to believe that. If she wasn't fine, he wasn't.


	4. Rolling Home

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Rolling Home" belongs to Tyler Hilton.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Lorelai's home. What will happen to Rory?

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _Rolling Home_

Lorelai drove like a madman to the airport. She'd received Tristin's message after a heated argument with Christopher, who refused to believe that Tristin was telling the truth.

The plane ride home was too long, the food too salty, everything was horrible. She needed to see her baby.

She hurriedly made her way back to her car and to Madeline's house where Rory was staying. She saw Madeline standing outside, just as she had requested.

Madeline made her way over to Lorelai. "Mrs. Hayden."

Lorelai smiled. "Hello, Madeline. Is she still sleeping?"

"She's in the bathroom," Madeline responded. "She ate breakfast this morning and she's been making herself throw up. She won't come out of the bathroom."

"Where's Tristin?" Lorelai inquired.

"School," Madeline replied. "Paris, Louise and I made him go. I wanted to stay with her, but she won't come out of there."

Lorelai stormed into the house with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rory! Rory, please come out of the bathroom. Honey, it's mom. I'm home. Please, Rory, please come out. I didn't know, Rory, I --"

The door opened and Rory looked at her mother. "You didn't care, mom."

"I care, Rory," Lorelai responded. "I really do care."

Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You do not. Why are you here?"

"Tristin left me a message, your father and I had a fight," she said. "Rory, please, tell me what happened."

Rory felt her mother's hands on her own. She looked up into the eyes of the woman from whom she'd gained not only a name, but a life. She felt tears forming in her eyes as well. She fell to the floor.

"It hurt," she whimpered.

Lorelai sat on the floor with her daughter. "I know, sweetie."

"I didn't want him to," Rory said. "I begged him not to. He wouldn't stop. It was all my fault. I should have known better than to go in there."

Lorelai pulled Rory close to her. "It's not your fault, baby. It's not."

Rory began sobbing into her mother's new designer sweater, but Lorelai didn't care. She held Rory tighter.

"I want to be me again," Rory whispered.

Lorelai looked up at Madeline, who was crying as well. "You will be. It'll take time, but you will be."

Madeline sat down with Lorelai and Rory. "You will be… Mary."

Rory looked at Madeline and smiled. "Thanks, Mads."

Madeline smiled back. "No problem."

Rory hugged her mother. "I need help, Mom."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Can I live with Luke for awhile?" Rory asked. "I need to be away from here."

Lorelai looked into the sad blue eyes of her daughter. "Okay."

Lorelai stood up and took Rory's hand. Rory stood up and hugged her mother and Madeline.

"I want to be okay," Rory said.

Madeline nodded. "I understand. You will be."

Lorelai put her arm around Rory. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Rory responded.

* * *

"Ms. Lynn, care to explain your tardiness?" the teacher inquired.

Madeline smiled. "Taking care of a few things."

"Have a seat," the exasperated woman responded. "You and Mr. DuGrey must learn to work on that tardiness."

Tristin smirked. "We will. Promise."

Madeline sat down next to Tristin. "We need to talk."

Tristin looked at Madeline. "Rory?"

"It's anorexia and bulimia," Madeline stated. "Her mom came home. She's going to live with Luke."

Shock covered the features of the young man. She was leaving him. He didn't know how long she would be gone. He looked at the board and began to take notes. He'd leave as soon as this class was over.

"Tris?" Madeline asked. "Tristin."

Tristin looked at Madeline. "Is she at her house?"

Madeline nodded. "Packing. Her mom is un-enrolling her from Chilton. She's going to Stars Hollow High. She just doesn't want to deal with all of this right now."

Tristin took a deep breath. "Okay."

Madeline rested her hand on Tristin's. "She'll be okay. She wants to be."

* * *

Paris, Louise and Summer were sitting at their usual lunch table with Tristin's friends Matt Waters and Oliver Newill waiting for Madeline to tell them where Tristin was. She made her way to the table silently and they all looked to her.

"Where the hell is Tristin?" Oliver asked.

"How's Rory?" Paris inquired

"Rory is going to Stars Hollow," Madeline responded. "She's not going to be attending Chilton anymore. Tristin left. He wants to say good-bye."

The teens all looked at one another. Rory had been their ring leader. She'd always been the one to get them in trouble. She had made Tristin who he was. Without her, they knew Tristin wouldn't be the same.

Louise sighed. "When is she coming back? Is she coming back?"

Madeline shrugged. "I don't know the answer to either of those questions. All I know is she wants to be herself again, and she can't do it here."

"Shouldn't we be saying good-bye, too?" Matt asked. "She's our best friend."

Paris looked to Madeline. "Matt has a good point."

Madeline sighed. "If you guys really want to do that, then let's go. She's packing as we speak."

With those words, the entire table stood up and left. They needed to say good-bye to the girl who had always made them laugh, and with whose absence they would be incomplete.


	5. Memory

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Memory" belongs to Sugarcult.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Rory's moving day.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: _Memory_

Rory dragged her suitcase behind her. Luke was standing outside her room with her mother talking. He'd readly agreed to let her stay with him. She smiled at the sound of their voices.

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door. "Babe, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Rory responded, dragging her suitcase behind her out of her room.

She stopped when she saw the people in the living room -- in plaid. She smiled.

"We couldn't let you leave without a good-bye, Rory," Summer said.

Paris walked over to Rory. "You're the ringleader. It won't be the same without you."

Rory smiled at her friends. "Thanks, guys."

Madeline made her way to Rory. "No problem, Queen of Chilton."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Not even close."

Matt smiled at her. "Always."

Rory found herself surrounded by her best friends -- minus one. "Where's Tristin?"

"We thought he was here," Madeline said.

"I guess he didn't want to say good-bye," Louise added.

Rory hugged Oliver. Everyone else joined in.

"I'll miss you guys," Rory said. "I'll visit when I'm okay."

"Good," Matt replied. "It's not going to be the same without you there to get us in trouble."

Lorelai and Luke smiled at the group of teenagers gathered around Rory.

Rory felt the love surrounding her, but she couldn't shrug off the fact that Tristin wasn't there.

"I'll visit," Rory said.

They all smiled at her before turning to leave. Rory turned to her mother, who was crying.

"I'll miss you, baby," Lorelai said, enveloping Rory into a hug.

Rory hugged her mother tightly. "I'll miss you. I have to do this, though."

Lorelai nodded, kissing her daughter's head as she did so. "I know, kid. I know."

They separated and Luke cleared his throat. "Rory, why don't you take your stuff to the car. I have to talk to your mom for a minute."

Rory nodded and made her way outside, where she was greeted with the one person who mattered most to her. "Tristin."

"I knew they'd come," he said. "I wanted to say good-bye to you alone."

Rory looked down at the ground and set her bag down. "Oh."

Tristin stepped closer to Rory and took her hands in his. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Rory buried her face in Tristin's chest. "You'll be fine."

Tristin shook his head. "No. No I won't."

"You will," Rory said. "I know you will."

Tristin brought Rory's eyes to meet his. "You were the one good thing I had going for me."

On impulse, or whatever central force that guided her, Rory kissed Tristin. She felt his hands bring her closer to him. She brought her hands to his face, feeling the coarse whiskers that sprinkled his face. She gently pulled away from him and rested her head on his.

"Rory," he whispered. "Please come back."

Rory closed her eyes and felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I promise."

Tristin kissed Rory once more and walked away. She wiped away the tear as she heard Luke and her mother come outside.

"You ready, kiddo?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at her mom. She then looked at her pale skin and the poles that had once been her arms. She felt the sun on her face and basked in the warm glow.

"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm ready."

Luke took Rory's bag. "Let's go, Rory."

Rory smiled at her mother and hugged her once more. "I'll visit, Mom. I promise."

"Okay," Lorelai choked out. "You better."

Rory made her way to the door Luke had opened for her. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke looked at Rory and smiled. "No problem, Rory."

Rory got into the truck and saw her mother go inside. She knew it was a new beginning for her. She hoped that she could get it right this time.


	6. Follow Through

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Follow Through" belongs to Gavin DeGraw -- who is by far the best singer ever!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. For those who are wondering why everyone's saying good-bye: Rory won't be visiting until she feels she is better, and her friends won't visit until she says. Tristin will be the most torn up about this, because he and Rory kissed. Surprises are in store, however! Dean will not be in this story… Jess is, but he and Rory will only be friends, other familiar characters will be in here, I won't say whether or not they pose a threat to Rory and Tristin… hehehe!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Follow Through_

Rory followed Luke upstairs to his apartment. She'd received a number of stares from the quirky people of Stars Hollow when she'd entered the diner. She wanted so badly to ask them what they were staring at, but held her tongue as she made her way through the diner to the stairs.

"This is your side," Luke said, showing her a bed and nightstand. "It's not much, but I'm getting a desk moved in here so you can do your schoolwork. Your mom said you were pretty serious about that."

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I'm the first in my class."

"You'll do fine at Stars Hollow High, then," Luke responded. "With that bunch of airheads over there, they'll think you're the next Einstein. My nephew goes there -- Jess Mariano. He lives up here, too. Over on that side."

Rory smiled at him. She looked across the room into the mirror, though, and her smile began to fade.

The girl in the mirror had long stringy hair that was shed all over her clothing. Her shirt was too big, and she looked as though she was being swallowed by a pair of jeans. Her eyes were only noticeable if one were to look past the dark circles. She sighed and set her bags on the bed.

"What's good to eat around here?" Rory asked.

Luke smiled at her. "Want a hamburger and some fries?"

Rory nodded. "That sounds good."

* * *

"Ms. Rinald, may we see Caleb Prescott in the front office?" Headmaster Charleston asked the teacher.

She nodded. "Of course."

Caleb eyed Tristin and Paris, but followed Headmaster Charleston.

Tristin and Paris looked at one another, aware of what would happen to Caleb.

"Caleb, this is Lorelai Hayden, Rory Hayden's mother, she would like to speak with you," Headmaster Charleston said. "Ms. Hayden, go ahead."

Lorelai smiled at Caleb. "Nice to meet you."

Once she saw Charleston leave, she grabbed Caleb by his shirt collar.

"Just thought I'd let you know that my daughter hasn't forgotten that little stunt you pulled," Lorelai said. "Don't think I was pleased with how she handled the situation, but I wasn't there and she didn't have anyone. Now, she's off in some place with an ex of mine because she doesn't want to face you."

Caleb looked at Lorelai. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Lorelai responded. "I used that lie all the time when my parents brought up something stupid I did. You, however, messed with the wrong girl. She is loved by everyone in this school."

"Yeah, I know," Caleb said. "I know why, too."

"You, smart ass, are going to have to watch what you say," Lorelai responded, releasing him from her grip.

Caleb began to walk away from her, but Lorelai stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, if you think Rory and I won't press charges, you're sorely mistaken."

* * *

Rory started school three weeks after her arrival in Stars Hollow. She hadn't wanted people to see her looking horrible, and had managed to gain three pounds since her arrival in the small town. She walked into her first class and was greeted by stares.

"Class we have a new student with us today," the teacher stated. "This is Lorelai Hayden. Anything you want us to know about you?"

Rory smiled. "Everyone calls me Rory."

The teacher smiled at Rory. "Well, Rory, welcome to Stars Hollow High. I see you transferred here from Chilton."

"Probably some rich trust fund baby," a girl said.

Rory looked at the girl. She seemed to be Asian, probably Korean. Her long black hair was highlighted with blue. She had on a Clash t-shirt.

Rory shrugged. "Not hardly."

The girl looked at Rory. Rory stared back. A new challenge.

The teacher pointed to a seat beside the girl. "You can have a seat beside Lane. It seems Lane has already introduced herself."

Rory made her way to the desk beside Lane. Lane looked her up and down.

"Not a trust fund baby?" Lane asked.

"The unfortunate product of teenage socialites," Rory responded. "I'm Rory Hayden."

Lane smiled at Rory. "Lane Kim. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Rory replied.

* * *

Rory made her way to the lunch room with a bag of Luke's food. She looked around, but didn't recognize anyone.

"Hayden!" she heard.

Rory turned around and saw Lane standing with a few guys. She hesitated when Lane signaled for her to join them, but decided to sit with them.

"This is Dave Rygalski, Logan Huntzberger and Jess Mariano," Lane said.

"Mariano? You're Luke's nephew," Rory greeted.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Seems like you and I are going to be roomies."

Rory smiled. "Yeah."

"Too skinny," Logan said.

Rory looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're too skinny," Logan repeated. "Do they not feed you at Chilton?"

"They do," Rory said. "I just don't eat."

"So, Rory, what kind of music do you like?" Dave asked.

"Everything," Rory answered. "Gavin DeGraw, Gwen Stefani, Frank Sinatra."

"Quite an eclectic mix," Jess said. "Am I going to have to listen to any of those late at night?"

Rory shook her head. "No. The only person who gets those privileges is Tristin."

"Who's Tristin?" Lane asked. "Boyfriend?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm not sure right now."

"Oh, he's one of those," Logan said.

"One of those?" Rory inquired.

"He posed as your best friend, but the day you left he told you that you were the one good thing he had and kissed you," Logan informed her.

Rory laughed. "You just described Tristin."

"He's one of those guys," Dave said. "Who's your best friend this week, Logan?"

Logan smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know Rygalski?"

Lane rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse Logan. He's a pig."

Rory smiled. "He reminds me of Tristin."

"Second time you've mentioned him," Jess noted. "Like him?"

Rory smiled. "Not sure yet."

Lane giggled. "You like him. You do."

Rory thought back to their good-bye. She'd kissed him -- not the other way around. He had kissed back, though. What did that make them? Rory rubbed her forehead, tired of thinking about it.

"Hungry?" Jess asked. "Luke said you liked his hamburgers."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Have some," Jess said, digging one out of her bag.

Rory took the burger and bit into it. She willed herself not to run to the bathroom and instead smiled as she began to eat.

"Are you some sort of food worshipper?" Lane asked.

Rory swallowed her food. "Long story."

Lane eyed Rory cautiously. "Want to come over after school?"

"Sure," Rory replied.

* * *

Paris watched as Tristin made his way over to Duncan and Bowman -- two of the most notorious people in school. Those two had been in enough trouble to last them a lifetime and still share.

Louise stood beside Paris. "Is he serious?"

Paris shrugged. "I don't think any of us are anymore. Not with Rory."

Louise looked down at her books. "How is she?"

"Haven't spoken to her," Paris replied. "She's only been there for three weeks, though."

"How about Caleb?" Louise asked.

"He plead out," Paris responded. "No jail time. Community service, military school."

Madeline walked over to Paris. "Is Tristin actually hanging out with them?"

Louise and Paris both shrugged. They saw Tristin turn to look at them, but he didn't acknowledge their presence, and instead made his way out of the school with Duncan and Bowman.

Matt and Oliver walked over to the group of girls. "Hey."

They all looked up at them. "Hey."

"So happy to see us, Olly," Matt said.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Guys, do you not see someone here?"

"Besides Rory?" Paris added.

"Tristin," Oliver said. "He's been hanging out with Duncan and Bowman."

"How's Rory?" Matt asked.

Paris' cell phone went off. "I'll tell you in a second. Hey, Rory!"

Rory smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "Hey, Paris. How are you?"

"Good," Paris said. "You? Meet anyone?"

Rory laughed. "No. I made a friend, though. Her name's Lane. She's in a band with her boyfriend, Dave, and two guys named Zack and Bryan, who don't go to Stars Hollow High, but one in the next town over. I also met Logan, who said I'm too skinny, and Jess, who is Luke's nephew and apparently never home."

"I see," Paris replied. "Are they nice to you?"

"They are," Rory assured her. "And I've gained three pounds."

"That's awesome, Ror," Paris said. "Good for you."

A silence followed. Paris heard Rory cough, and heard the sound of a gruff man repeating names of various foods.

"How's… umm…" Rory trailed off.

"Tristin doesn't hang out with us anymore," Paris said. "He's been with Duncan and Bowman."

"Oh," Rory's voice sounded distant.

"Hayden!" Paris heard someone yell. "Get your ass out here!"

"I have to go, Paris," Rory said. "I'll call Tristin tonight. Don't tell him, though."

"Secret's safe with me," Paris responded. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye," Rory replied.

Paris closed her phone. "She's okay. She's calling Tristin tonight. Don't tell him."

The group nodded and made their way out of the school, their minds on the girl who was not there, and the boy who needed her most.

* * *

Rory made her way outside with Lane. "What do you want?"

Lane put her arm around Rory. "Want to come to practice with us? Logan wants you to."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll come. Only because you say Logan wants me to."

Jess appeared by Rory's side. "Hey, roomie."

Rory laughed. "Hey, roomie."

Lane ran over to Dave, leaving Rory and Jess to themselves. Jess put his arm around Rory when he saw Logan.

"Protecting me?" Rory questioned.

Jess smirked. "Maybe."

No one noticed the boy in the too expensive sports car watching them. The boy with a rose in the passenger seat. The boy who cringed when Rory smiled as she hugged the blond boy.


	7. Who Knows

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Who Knows" belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Rory's hugging Logan… what's Tristin going to do?

* * *

**Chapter 7**: _Who Knows_

Rory turned when she heard a car start. She released herself from Logan's grip and ran over to the car, and was greeted by Tristin.

"Tristin!" Rory yelled.

Tristin looked up at Rory. He turned his car off and, after taking a deep breath, grabbed the rose and got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was going to call you later."

"To tell me about your new boyfriend?" he questioned. "Too late, I already know."

"I heard you were hanging out with Duncan and Bowman," she stated. "Is it true?"

"It might be," he replied. "Why do you care?"

Rory grabbed the pocket of Tristin's sweatshirt. "You know I do."

Tristin willed himself not to touch Rory. "That's surprising. You didn't call me, yet you know about Duncan and Bowman."

Rory rolled her eyes and held tightly to his pocket. "Tristin, stay with us. I'm going to watch Lane's band rehearse. We can talk after."

Tristin held up the rose. "This is for you. I have some things I need to do. I'll see you around."

Rory took the rose and watched him walk away. She saw him get out his cell phone and start talking to someone -- presumably Duncan or Bowman.

Lane walked over to Rory. "Tristin?"

Rory shrugged. "The one and only."

"Well, there is a very attractive blond boy over with us, too. He happens to be interested, so you better act fast," Lane said.

Rory looked at Lane. "Is he really? Or am I a conquest?"

"Jess would hurt him if you were a conquest," Lane replied. "Apparently Luke told him to keep an eye on you and to castrate anyone who seems to be a threat to your well-being."

Rory smiled. "Lane, can you and I talk before your band thing?"

"Sure," Lane responded. "What about?"

"Why I'm here," Rory said.

Lane turned around to the group of guys on the sidewalk. "Guys! Give us thirty minutes!"

Rory saw Jess nod and maneuver the guys over to the gazebo. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lane said. "Let's go talk on the bench."

* * *

"Madeline and Louise were nowhere to be found. Neither was Paris," Rory said as she and Lane sat across from each other on the bench. "Tristin went to look for Paris. I went to search for Madeline and Louise. I started with the bedrooms because, well, I was looking for Mads and Louise."

Lane smiled. "Ah, those type of girls."

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Caleb was in the first bedroom. He and I were kind of friends, so I decided to talk to him. He was drunk, though. I don't know, I guess I was too innocent to realize that he would do something."

Lane rested her hand on Rory's. "You don't have to finish."

Rory shook her head. "I do, though. He raped me. I didn't tell anyone about it. I stopped eating. I was punishing myself for being so stupid, but in the end I was hurting myself even more. After Tristin found out, he took me to Madeline's house. I ate, but I made myself throw up. When my mom came home, she asked me what I wanted to do."

"You wanted to live with Luke," Lane stated.

"Yeah," Rory replied. "I couldn't deal with Chilton. I didn't want looks of sympathy from people I didn't even know. I've been here for three weeks."

"And you just started school?" Lane asked.

"I've gained three pounds since I came here," Rory said. "Twenty-seven more to go."

Lane smiled at the frail girl sitting across from her. "My mom's never let me go to a party, so I guess I don't really know how to talk about this kind of stuff. She's kind of very religious."

"But you're hair's blue," Rory noted.

"Yeah, in exchange for a bible study group," Lane responded. "I told her I'd go to the group if she let me put blue in my hair."

"Ah," Rory stated. "I see."

Lane stood up. "So, band practice. Are you in?"

Rory shrugged. "Sure."

"Good, because I have a feeling that you might be asked out on a date," Lane said.

"Oh, really?" Rory asked as she stood up.

Lane put her arm around Rory. "Yup. Now, come on."

* * *

Paris, now worried about Tristin, sat on her front porch steps as she saw him drive in.

"Hey," he greeted as he got out.

"Tristin, what's wrong?" she asked. "You call me all fucked over and now you're calm. What happened?"

Tristin shrugged. "Rory's got herself a new boy toy."

"How do you know this?" Paris inquired. "You went and saw her."

"Did you know?" Tristin questioned.

Paris shook her head. "No. She said she was going to call you tonight, but not to tell you."

"I saw her," Tristin said. "She was hugging some guy. Blond, probably just like me."

"We all know how she is with guys like you," Paris stated.

"She wound up kissing me," Tristin replied. "I thought something would happen."

Paris shrugged. "We're sixteen, Tristin. You can't expect us to all fall in love at age twelve."

"I know," Tristin said. "I just… I want to be with Rory. She's it for me."

"She'll be back," Paris said. "I know it."

Tristin sighed. "I hope you're right."


	8. Time

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Time" belongs to Chantal Kreviazuk.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Okay, there's a time jump. It is now senior year (Rory left near the end of sophomore year). Rory is returning to Chilton as a changed person (she still lives with Luke -- full explanation in the chapter). No one knows but Paris, Madeline and Louise. Lorelai and Chris are no longer together, but Emily and Richard are more understanding. Lorelai still lives in Hartford, and is now Lorelai Gilmore (Rory is now Rory Gilmore), but in the same neighborhood as her parents. Surprises are in store for Tristin now that Rory is back. BTW, this is a Trory, just with a little twist!

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Time_

"So, kid, you excited?" Luke asked.

Rory shrugged. "Kind of. I mean, I'm going back to my old stomping grounds, but I'm going to miss Stars Hollow High."

Luke nodded. "That's a given."

"Hey, smarty," Jess greeted her as she walked downstairs in her uniform. "I'm picking you up from school, right?"

"Yeah," Rory replied. "But tomorrow Logan is, okay?"

"Sure," Jess said, smirking.

"Oh my gosh, we've been over this," Rory cried. "Logan and I are dating, Jess. It's a given he'll be picking me up. I don't know why every time I mention him you start smiling like a school girl."

Jess smiled sweetly at Rory. "It's just so sweet. You kids."

Rory smiled at Jess. "Okay, I have to go. Since Logan is taking me to school and all. See you after school."

"Bye," Jess replied. "Say hi to Logan for me."

Rory rolled her eyes as she walked out of the diner and over to the bench with Logan. "Hey."

Logan smiled at her. "Hello, Ms. Gilmore. Can I carry your books for you?"

"Can you carry them for two steps to your car and then hand them back?" Rory asked. "Sure."

Logan laughed. "You're a good one, Ace."

"Thank you," Rory responded. "By the way, Jess is picking me up today. You can pick me up tomorrow."

Logan shook his head and smiled. "Thanks for informing me. Jess has already told me that, oh, a dozen times."

Rory smiled as Logan opened her door for her. "Thank you, sir."

Logan kissed her. "No problem, ma'am."

* * *

Paris, Madeline and Louise stood outside of Chilton that morning giggling and smiling at one another. Their ringleader was coming back for her last year of high school. And she was herself again. 

They saw a car round the corner and stop in front of the courtyard. Then, they saw a tall brunette get out of the car. They saw her kiss the driver and make her way over to them.

"Rory!" Madeline squealed.

Rory smiled. "Girls!"

Paris, Louise and Madeline nearly sprinted over to Rory. She grabbed them all into a hug, and they did the same.

"It's so great to see you guys," Rory said.

"I know," Paris responded. "I mean, that weekend in Stars Hollow last year was fun…"

Louise smiled. "And those two weeks this past summer were awesome…"

"We missed you, Rory," Madeline interjected.

Rory smiled and hugged her friends again. "I missed you."

"So, ready for class?" Louise asked.

Rory nodded. "I sure am."

"Good," Paris said. "Because you, my friend, are going to be the story of the day here."

"You've grown a good three inches," Madeline stated. "You've filled out a lot…"

"And you're unavailable," Louise finished. "Makes you the prime target."

"Want to protect me?" Rory asked Paris.

"Of course," Paris replied. "I'll make sure everyone knows about Mr. Huntzberger. Will he be picking you up today?"

Rory shook her head. "No, Jess wants to. He's so twisted."

"How's your mom?" Louise asked.

"She's good, actually," Rory answered. "She's opening up an inn, and my grandparents are helping out with that."

"I she dating anyone?" Madeline asked.

"No," Rory said as they walked into the school.

"And why are you still in Stars Hollow?" Louise asked.

Rory shrugged. "I really like it there. It's a small town, and a lot of my other friends live there. It makes sense to stay there. Luke is always at the diner, unlike mom, who'll have to be gone most of the time. Luke keeps an eye on me to make sure I still eat."

The three girls looked at her and she sighed. "Which I do."

They smiled at her as they walked to Rory's locker, which was decorated with silver curly string and glitter letters that spelled out 'WELCOME BACK RORY!'.

"Oh, my gosh," Rory said. "I can't believe you did this."

Paris smiled. "Our girl's back for senior year."

"And so is our boy," Louise stated, looking down the hall.

Rory followed her gaze to Tristin. "What do you mean?"

"He was sent off to military school last year," Madeline said.

"I guess it worked out well for him," Louise added. "Check out those arms."

Rory and Tristin made eye contact. She looked away quickly and took Paris with her as she walked down the hall.

"Rory?" Paris asked. "Rory."

Rory led Paris to their first class of the day. Paris sat beside her, staring intently at her friend.

"I haven't seen him since three weeks after I left," Rory said. "He gave me a rose."

"The rose we saw in your room," Paris stated.

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you have to coexist with him," Paris said. "Maybe not be as close as you used to be, but you have to deal with the fact that he's here."

"I know," Rory said. "I know."

"Welcome back, Ms. Gilmore," Ms. Rinald greeted.

Rory smiled at her speech teacher. "Hello, Ms. Rinald."

"I see you're still the first in the class," Ms. Rinald said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I still am."

Ms. Rinald eyed Rory. "Good luck this year."

Rory smiled again. "Thank you."

"Well, it seems we have a few 'welcome backs' to pass out," Ms. Rinald said at the sound of the bell. "Rory Gilmore and Tristin DuGrey. Nice of you to join us, Mr. DuGrey."

Rory saw Tristin walk into the class. He looked at her, but looked away quickly.

"Just modifying my uniform, Ms. R," Tristin responded. "Tie's too tight."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Welcome back -- both of you."

Rory smiled at the teacher and got out her pencil and notebook.

"Okay, today we'll be analyzing a quote by George Bernard Shaw. Some of you may recognize it from your sophomore year. Today, however, we will carry out a deeper analysis. Dig deep people, and put together a speech telling me whether or not you agree with this quote."

Rory looked up at the board. The one quote that brought everything back to her. She smiled as she began to write her outline for the speech.

* * *

Rory walked outside at the end of the day by herself. She didn't see Jess, but Logan standing at the gate waiting for her. 

"Well, hello, Logan," Rory greeted. "What a surprise."

"I convinced Jess to let me pick you up today," Logan replied. "How are you?"

"Better now," Rory responded.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really?"

"Maybe not so much," Rory answered coyly. "I may need you to perform an emergency kiss operation."

Logan smiled as his lips descended on Rory's. Rory brought herself closer to him.

Tristin watched the exchange with a sad expression. Paris, Madeline and Louise saw him walk away from his position -- a mere three feet -- from them.

Paris sighed. "Look forward to a year of drama."

"Amen," Louise and Madeline said.

They watched as Rory got into the car with Logan, and as Tristin made his way back inside the school grounds over to Duncan and Bowman.

* * *

Tristin sighed as he saw them drive away. Rory was back, and he hadn't known about it. She had a boyfriend, another fact of which he was clueless. He made his way over to Duncan and Bowman. He needed to get this girl off his mind. 


	9. Collide

Story Title: Two Tragedies 

Rating: Teen, for implied sexual situations including rape and situations involving the tragic disorders of anorexia nervosa and bulimia

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Collide" belongs to Howie Day -- who isn't that great in concert, but he's nice to look at nonetheless.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my application to Washington and Lee University (for anyone who doesn't know, it's a really good school) so my thoughts have been mainly with that. However, seeing as I can either chew my nails until I find out whether or not I've been accepted or write more, I decided to write more. I hope you're all happy with this, because I'm putting in some Trory action to tide you over until they finally get together (it may be awhile!)

* * *

**Chapter 9**: _Collide_

Friday. The most wonderful day of the week. The day that should have a crown and a saber and permission to rule all other days.

Those were only some of the thoughts running through Rory's mind as she made her way downstairs to the diner, where Logan was waiting patiently for her.

Tonight was Louise's 'We Need an Excuse to Have a Party so Welcome Back Rory' Party. Although Rory had at first been hesitant to go, she agreed on the condition that Logan or Lane could come with her. Lane had a gig, and Logan had a paper due on Monday, so Rory was going solo.

"Hello, Ace," Logan greeted.

Rory rolled her eyes. "And you still don't know my name."

Logan smiled at her and took her hand. "Are you sure you want to take the bus today?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I'm staying with Paris tonight, and she'll bring me back tomorrow morning."

"Does the warden know you're not coming home tonight?" Jess asked, interrupting Logan before he had a chance to speak.

"Yes, Jess," Rory responded. "I rhymed!"

"Subject," Jess stated.

"Luke knows I'll be at Mom's tonight," Rory said.

"Good. Huntzberger, let's get to school," Jess ordered, taking Logan's sleeve and dragging him.

Logan stopped walking and made his way back to Rory. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rory smiled and took his hands in hers. "You will."

Logan kissed Rory good-bye and followed Jess to school. Rory made her way to the bus stop and waited. She knew today would certainly be a long day.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day for students. Ms. Rinald, however, was not about to let them leave without putting a cloud in their sun.

"Remember everyone," she said. "Speeches are due next week."

Louise linked her arm with Rory as they left the class. "Excited about my party?"

Rory nodded. "Actually, I am. I think it'll be fun."

Louise smiled. "Good, because I have it on good authority that many boys will be coming."

"And yet you seem to forget she's taken," Paris interjected.

"Is she married to him?" Madeline asked, joining the trio.

"No, but very happy," Rory said. "And standing in the middle of you three."

"Ah, yes, the ever present being that is Rory Gilmore," Paris retorted.

Rory put her arm around Paris. "Are you nervous about the upcoming festivities, Paris?"

"No," Paris replied. "Just happy that you will be there to keep me company."

"Yeah," Madeline agreed. "Because misery just loves company."

Paris rolled her eyes. "The one witty comeback you have, and you use it on me."

Madeline began to say something, but Rory stopped walking and saw Tristin at her locker. The other three girls looked in front of them.

Paris laid a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Should we…"

"I need to talk to him, Paris," Rory said. "May as well be now."

Louise, Madeline and Paris walked by Tristin and out of the school. Tristin watched them walk away, then looked to Rory, who was nervously walking to him.

"Hi," she greeted.

Tristin ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Hey."

"I'm back," she said. "In case you didn't notice me."

"I did," Tristin replied. "Your sort of hard to miss."

Rory smiled. "Of course. Paris said I'm an ever present being."

Tristin smiled at Rory. "You always have been. Things weren't the same without you."

"Yeah," Rory said. "I heard you changed. A lot."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Tristin asked.

"Sure," Rory answered quickly -- too quickly, in her opinion.

"Let's go," Tristin said.

"I have to put my stuff in my locker," Rory responded.

Tristin stood with her as she put her things in her locker. He put his arm around her as they walked outside to his car. Rory looked over at Paris, Louise and Madeline, who were all staring at them.

Rory got in Tristin's car, remembering the numerous times she'd done it in the past. It hadn't been recently, though, she realized. She remembered the last time she had been in Tristin's car was the day she'd told him about Caleb.

Tristin started the car and drove toward his house. Rory remembered going there so many times when she was younger. Their sleepovers were a tradition -- but had not lasted when she'd left for Stars Hollow.

She followed Tristin to his bedroom, where she sat on his couch and watched as he rid himself of his tie, blazer, and oxford.

Tristin sat down on his bed opposite Rory. "So…"

"You didn't say anything the whole way over," Rory said. "You didn't say anything on the way in here. You didn't say anything once we got here, but you want to talk?"

Tristin sighed. "Rory…"

"I waited, Tristin," Rory explained. "I waited for you to call me, or write me, or even show up unexpectedly. Not a day passed when I wasn't thinking about you. You never came, though. I found out from Paris after I left that you were hanging out with Duncan and Bowman. Tristin, I didn't even know you were sent to military school."

"I figured Louise, Paris or Madeline would have kept you informed," Tristin replied. "You seemed happy enough when I came to see you that day."

Rory walked over and sat next to Tristin. "Tristin, I fell for you long before you kissed me. I waited even after I was raped for you to realize that I loved you. You kissed me that day, though, and I thought everything had finally come together. I was heartbroken when you left that day."

"You and Logan are together," Tristin stated. "I saw you hugging him that day, Rory, and I thought maybe you thought that our kiss was a mistake."

Rory shook her head. "I didn't."

"What do we do now?" Tristin asked.

"I'm still with Logan," Rory responded. "And he makes me happy."

"I can make you happy," Tristin said.

Rory smiled sadly at Tristin. "It's not that simple."

Tristin stood up. "Dammit, Rory! Why can't it be? I love you, and you said you loved me. What is so wrong with our getting together?"

Rory stood up and faced Tristin. "Because, Tristin! I waited, and you never came for me, so I started talking to Logan and we became a couple. That means I'm his girlfriend until I decide I don't want to be, or until he doesn't want me to be. You don't get to make that decision!"

Tristin grabbed Rory and kissed her. Though surprised, she didn't fight him and instead deepened the kiss. Tristin wrapped his arms around Rory's waist as she brought hers around his neck.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through _

_You're barely waking _

_And I'm tangled up in you_

They broke the kiss long enough to breathe, but resumed quickly. Thoughts of what her friends would say flashed through Rory's mind, but she didn't care.

_Well, I'm open you're closed _

_Where I follow you'll go _

_I worry I won't see your face _

_Light up again _

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Tristin asked. 

"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm sure."

"If you want to leave…"

Rory rested her hand on Tristin's. "I'll let you know."

"Good," Tristin said, turning off his car.

They got out of the car and stayed close together. Rory reached for Tristin's hand and was happy when he held firmly to hers.

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

Rory smiled at the song that was playing once they'd found their way inside Louise's house. She pulled Tristin to the floor amongst the other couples and rested her hands at the nape of his neck. Tristin pulled her close as they began to dance.

Paris watched from her spot on the stairs as Tristin and Rory danced. She had no idea just what had transpired in between the end of school and now, but she would corner Rory and get the information as soon as the song was over.

_I'm quiet you know _

_You make the first impression _

_I found I'm scared to know I'm _

_Always on your mind_

"Look out there, by Summer and Oliver," Louise said, pulling at Madeline's sleeve. "Rory and Tristin."

Madeline smirked. "I figured."

Louise nodded. "Yeah, me too."

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the stars refuse to shine _

_Out of the back you fall in time _

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

Logan Huntzberger entered the party at Louise's house on a mission. He just wanted to see Rory tonight, and surprise her by showing he'd remembered their one year anniversary. He saw Louise first and smiled at her.

"Hey, Lou," Logan greeted.

Louise's eyes grew wide. "Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rory," Logan responded. "I was actually hoping to surprise her, since it's our one year anniversary."

"Dude, Gilmore is all over DuGrey!" one boy said to another as they walked by Logan and Louise.

"It's not what you think," Louise reasoned.

"Where is she?" Logan asked, his voice now cold.

"On the floor," Louise said. "Not, on the floor, but dancing out on the floor with Tristin."

Logan pushed past Louise and saw Rory and Tristin dancing close together, looking at one another as though they were the only people in the world.

Rory, however, turned her head and looked straight at Logan. She released herself from Tristin and ran after Logan as he made his way out of the house.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

"Logan!" she called out. "It's not what you think!"

Logan kept walking. Rory kept chasing after him.

"Please, will you just listen to me!" she cried.

Logan stopped on the porch and waited for Rory. She tried to take his hand, but he pulled away from her.

"Logan," Rory said. "I…"

"You forgot it was our one year anniversary?" Logan asked, angry. "You forgot you had a boyfriend?"

"It's not like that," Rory said. "We were just dancing. We're just friends."

"Did I ever meet Tristin?" Logan asked. "I sure as hell don't remember him visiting you. Or calling you. Or even sending you a letter. Did he do any of that?"

Rory bit her lip. "No. He… he didn't do any of that."

"Then what the hell is he doing holding you like you two were dating?" Logan questioned.

Rory sighed. "It's not like that. Tristin was my best friend. I hadn't seen him in forever and I wanted to dance with him. It was just a dance, though, Logan. I love you, I'm your girlfriend. It didn't mean anything."

Rory saw Logan begin to calm down. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Happy anniversary," she offered.

Logan smiled at her. "You sure know how to make weak, Ace."

Rory smiled. "I know."

Logan kissed Rory. She hugged him tightly, pushing the memory of the kiss she and Tristin had shared out of her mind.

But that was the thing -- she couldn't get it out of her mind. The two times Tristin had kissed her had carried more fire than any of the kisses she and Logan had shared.

But she didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to focus on the boy in front of her.

"You want to dance?" Rory asked. "Inside, of course."

Logan smiled at Rory and followed her back in the house, where the song was still playing. Logan held Rory close, and she smiled at him as he kissed her. Paris rolled her eyes and made her way over to Tristin, who was standing by the alcohol.

"Hey," she said.

Tristin looked at Paris and smiled. "Hey, Paris. How's your night?"

"Probably not as bad as yours," she responded.

Tristin directed his gaze back to the brunette dancing with the blond. "Probably not."

Paris put her hand on Tristin's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Tris."

Tristin put his arm around Paris. "It's good to be back."

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_


	10. Low

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Low" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. How was that for a surprise ending? Anyone got a knife? Because this plot is about to get thicker. In the last chapter, I said Rory was staying at Paris's, then at her mom's. Pretend she said at Paris's the whole time, no mention of Lorelai. A little explanation of how Rory's been since being raped is in here. Hope you like chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10**: _Low_

"Will you be okay here without me?" Logan asked after they'd danced.

Rory shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to stay awhile longer. I may stay with Paris tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Logan smiled at her, and her heart melted. He gave Rory a quick kiss and walked away from her. Rory smiled at his retreating form. Her thoughts were stolen from her, however, as Paris grabbed her arm and dragged her to another room.

"Paris, it's attached, and… ow!" Rory exclaimed.

Paris stared Rory down. "Were you born without a heart?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as she rubbed her elbow.

"Tristin DuGrey had the look of a kicked puppy! And you gave it to him!" Paris screamed.

"I'm standing right in front of you," Rory stated calmly. "I think I can hear you."

"Then Rory, you need to fix this," Paris said. "Go talk to him. Tell him that whatever moment you two had was one of your insanity things and you didn't mean it."

Rory looked at Paris seriously. "Paris, I think we should talk."

"What did you do?" Paris asked.

"I sort of… um," Rory searched for the right words to use. "I may have kissed Tristin."

Paris's eyes widened at Rory's confession. "You did what!"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know if I regret it, either."

"You and Tristin kissed," Paris stated. "And you have a boyfriend, but you don't think you regret kissing the guy who's not your boyfriend. Did I get all that?"

"Did you leave out the part where I feel like a whore?" Rory asked.

Paris sighed. "Gilmore, you're not a whore. A little misguided, maybe, but not a whore. Never."

Rory sat down in a chair. "Ever since Caleb… you know, I've never felt right. I've felt like maybe I was just kidding myself and I was never innocent. Like I didn't lose my innocence the night I was raped."

"Don't ever say that," Paris said. "You are and always have been a good person. Your innocence was stolen from you. You didn't ask Caleb to do what he did."

A tear slid down Rory's cheek. "It's all so messed up. I wish things had never changed. Maybe then Tristin and I…"

Paris smiled at Rory. "Maybe you two would be dating now?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Maybe."

"You should talk to him," Paris said.

Rory shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"It'll come to you," Paris replied. "Like walking."

Rory smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You're staying with me tonight, right?" Paris asked.

"Yeah," Rory responded.

Paris smiled at her friend as she walked off. She knew Rory would do what her heart told her to. She wouldn't do anything she'd regret.

* * *

Rory sat down on the balcony beside Tristin. "The stars are beautiful."

Tristin looked at Rory, then looked back at the sky. "What are you doing here? Weren't you busy with Logan earlier?"

"Tristin," Rory groaned. "It's not that simple."

Tristin looked at Rory again, his eyes cold. "Why can't it be? You and I kissed earlier. And I don't regret it. I thought you would feel the same."

They were silent. Rory took in her surroundings: the night air, the crescent moon, and the twinkling stars above.

"I don't," she said.

Tristin looked at her once again. "You don't."

Rory shook her head. "I don't."

"Are you still with him?" Tristin asked.

Rory nodded. "Yes."

"Then Rory, until you break up with him, I don't want to talk to you," Tristin said. "It hurts too much to talk to you and know I can't have you."

Tristin got up and walked away from her. Rory watched him walk away and felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tristin?" Paris asked when she saw Tristin come downstairs.

Tristin ignored her questioning glance andwalked by her. Paris shook her head, then realized where Rory had gone.

She ran upstairs to the balcony and saw Rory crying. "Rory?"

Rory looked over to Paris. "He said until Logan and I break up, he won't talk to me."

Paris sighed and sat down beside her friend. Paris hugged Rory as she began to cry more.

"He was my best friend," Rory said. "The only one I could talk to."

Paris smiled sadly. "He'll realize that he's being a dumb ass."

Rory still cried. "Tristin's not stupid, Paris. He has a reason for what he's doing. It's my fault. Maybe I should have just stayed in Stars Hollow."

Paris brought Rory's eyes to hers. "And graduate the valedictorian of Stars Hollow High? Rory, are you insane?"

Rory shrugged as she dried her tears. "I have no idea. Maybe it was stupid of me to believe that I could come back and everything would be like it was."

"Maybe you weren't," Paris responded. "Maybe all you and Tristin need right now is a little bit of space."

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"Want to go to my house?" Paris asked.

"Yeah," Rory said again. "Let's go."

Paris put her arm around Rory as they walked down the stairs. Paris glared at Tristin as Rory put her head down to avoid eye contact with him. Tristin shrugged and took a drink out of his cup of 'punch.'

* * *

Rory sighed as she laid back on the floor of Paris's living room. "What a night."

"You're telling me," Paris responded as she laid down beside Rory. "You and Tristin. Madeline and Jason. Louise and Jason. Madeline and Matt. Louise and Oliver. Madeline and Oliver. Louise and Matt."

Rory laughed. "Goodness. I guess they were busy tonight."

"Seems like it," Paris replied. "So, you're going back to Stars Hollow in the morning?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I may not be in school on Monday. I need to get my head straight before I go back."

"Does this head straightening time involve Logan?" Paris asked.

Rory shrugged. "It may. I'm not sure. I may need time make a --"

"Pro/con list?" Paris asked.

Rory smiled at her friend. "Yeah."

"You and those lists, Rory," Paris said. "You and I both know that list won't tell you anything."

"It might," Rory replied.

"Don't skip school to make a list," Paris said. "Make a list during your free period."

Rory folded her arms over her chest. "Okay."

Paris yawned. "Night, Rory."

"Night," Rory said, turning over on her side.

* * *

Logan smiled as he looked up at the night sky. It was gorgeous night. He saw Jess sitting on the curb outside of Luke's and walked over to him.

"Hey," Jess greeted.

Logan sat down next to Jess. "Hey."

"How was your night?" Jess asked.

"She was dancing with Tristin when I walked in there," Logan said. "But she told me that he was her friend and she was dancing with him because she missed him. Then we danced."

"She danced with him because she missed him," Jess stated, lighting his cigarette.

Logan noted the sarcasm in Jess's statement. "Yeah."

"She could have hugged him, you know," Jess said. "And then just stuck with him at the party. They didn't have to dance."

Logan shrugged. "We all know how Rory is."

"She told me she loved Tristin," Jess stated. "Right before you two hooked up. Which was why I was surprised when you two hooked up, if she loved Tristin."

Logan looked at his friend. "You don't think…"

"How did she get to the party?" Jess asked.

"I didn't ask her," Logan replied. "I assumed Paris took her."

"Did you see Paris near Rory?" Jess inquired.

Logan shook his head. "No. She may have been in the bathroom."

"What else did you hear at the party?" Jess questioned.

"I heard some guy telling another that Rory was all over Tristin," Logan responded.

Jess looked at his friend. "What did they look like when you saw them?"

"Like a couple," Logan said. "But Rory saw me and --"

"Walked away from Tristin. Then she went after you," Jess stated. "And told you that she was dancing with Tristin because she missed him."

"Yeah," Logan stated softly, looking away. "What does that mean?"

Jess shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is with Rory there will always be a Tristin. She talked about him even after you two got together."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Logan asked.

"I live with her," Jess responded. "But now I need to go in or Luke's going to send outthe search dogs."

"I think I'll go to Lane's," Logan said.

"Out with Dave," Jess replied. "Want to come in? Luke doesn't mind you. You can sleep in Rory's bed and dream about when she comes back tomorrow."

Logan smirked. "I think I'll just go home. I'll see you in the morning."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, you will."

* * *

Tristin stood outside Paris's house and looked up at the window he knew was Paris's room. He knew Rory wouldn't be in there, and was probably in the living room. He sighed as he made his way to the living room window. He didn't want to go home just yet. He wanted to talk to Rory.

Tristin softly tapped on the window. He saw Rory wake up. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Tristin motioned to the door and Rory nodded. She quietly got up and tip-toed over to the door.

Tristin smiled softly as Rory walked outside. "Hey."

Rory smiled at him. "Hey."

Tomorrow, Rory would go back to Stars Hollow. She didn't know what she would do, but she couldn't lose Tristin. That was why she took his hand as he led her out to Paris's back yard.

That was why Logan woke up at midnight and couldn't get back to sleep.


	11. Crazy

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Crazy" belongs to KC and JoJo.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I worked for awhile on it to evoke the right amount of emotion. Anyway, here's chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11**: _Crazy_

Tristin put his arm around Rory as he led her to the gazebo. Tristin sat down and pulled Rory into his lap. She rested her head on his chest and laced her fingers through his.

"Hello," he said.

Rory yawned. "You owe me a lot of coffee."

"No problem," Tristin replied.

Rory smiled. "What's with this? I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

"I lied," Tristin whispered. "Don't tell anyone though. It would ruin my reputation."

Rory let out a small giggle. "You're crazy, Mr. DuGrey. Absolutely crazy."

Tristin smirked. "I may be crazy, but I know a lot of things."

"Like?" Rory asked, cuddling closer to him.

"You're the one I want to be with," Tristin responded. "Always."

Rory released herself from Tristin's grasp and scooted away from him. "Tristin…"

"Are you seriously going to tell me you don't feel the same way about me?" Tristin asked.

"I can't tell you that," Rory responded. "I won't lie to you Tristin. You know I care about you, but I can't be with you. I'm with Logan."

"You're not married to him, Rory," Tristin countered. "It wouldn't be the first time a couple broke up."

"It would be for us," Rory said. "And I don't know that I'm ready for us to break up. We've been together for almost two years. This is my first relationship and it's lasted for almost two years."

Tristin sighed. "I don't want to only be your friend, Rory."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rory questioned.

"You didn't let me finish," Tristin said. "I don't want to only be your friend, Rory, but I don't want to lose you."

Rory smiled at Tristin. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Tristin took Rory's hand and pulled her back over to him. "I say we try the whole friends thing again. It was working for us."

"I agree," Rory said as she situated herself in Tristin's lap. "But can we sleep first?"

"Sure thing, Mary," Tristin told her as she drifted off to sleep. "Sure thing."

"Love you," Rory mumbled.

Tristin kissed Rory's forehead. "I love you, too. More than you know."

She was asleep. Tristin smiled and held her closer. Paris would be coming to get them in a few hours, and there would definitely be yelling. Right now, though, all he wanted was to hold her.

Unbeknownst to him, all Rory wanted was for him to hold her.

* * *

"She didn't show up there?" Paris asked. "Think, Huntzberger, think!"

"She isn't in Stars Hollow, Paris," Logan said, holding the phone away from his ear as Paris's voice reached a new high.

"I can't find her, Logan," Paris stated. "I can't find her and no one is answering their phone."

"You don't say," Logan quipped. "It's only six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. I wonder why no one would answer their phone."

"Now is not the time for you to be a smart ass," Paris replied. "Your girlfriend is missing and you don't seem to care."

"I care, Paris," Logan said. "Did you check outside? She may have gone out there with some coffee."

"I'll look," Paris responded. "But you are staying on the phone with me because if I can't find her I'm going to make you search Stars Hollow."

Logan yawned. "Okay, Paris. Just look."

Paris walked outside and saw a large shadowy figure in her gazebo. She walked quietly over to it and walked in. There, on the bench, was Rory. She wasn't alone, though.

"I found her," Paris declared. "She's in the gazebo."

"Is she drinking coffee like I predicted?" Logan asked.

Paris searched her mind for a good lie. "Uh… yeah."

"Let me talk to her," Logan said.

"She's… um… not alone," Paris replied.

Paris heard Logan sigh. "Tristin. Right?"

"Yeah," Paris said quietly.

Logan sighed. "She's not drinking coffee."

Paris gulped. "Um… she's sleeping."

"I'll be there soon," Logan said, and then all she heard was the dial tone.

"Gilmore!" Paris yelled.

Rory and Tristin jumped. "What?"

"Not DuGrey and Gilmore," Paris said. "Just Gilmore! Get dressed! Your boyfriend is onhis way here."

Rory looked at Tristin and he offered her a weak smile. Rory sighed and got up. She looked at Paris and the cell phone in her hand.

"You couldn't find me, and you called him?" Rory asked. "What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking?" Paris retorted. "You're the one out here with Tristin DuGrey! I thought you two were fighting!"

Rory walked by Paris. "We'll talk later. I have to go get dressed."

"And you sure as hell better have a damn good explanation for being in my gazebo sleeping with Tristin," Paris called after Rory.

Tristin rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Paris."

"Don't 'morning Paris' me!" Paris exclaimed. "You are not good for Rory and Logan!"

"Excuse me?" he asked as he stood up.

"Rory, that girl who just pranced out of here," Paris explained. "She has a boyfriend. Granted, I don't know if that's going to stick now that he knows you two were sleeping out here unsupervised."

"Rory is a big girl," Tristin said. "I don't think she needs her boyfriend's permission to have friends."

"We all know you have more than friendly feelings for Rory," Paris replied. "It's common knowledge among the Chilton population."

Tristin shrugged. "Maybe we're just friends."

Paris snorted. "Right. Like that'll ever happen, DuGrey."

Tristin sighed and walked out of the gazebo. Paris shrugged and followed him.

Both knowing that the relationship with Rory and Tristin would never be as simple as friends.

* * *

Rory was sitting in Paris' driveway when Logan pulled in. She got up and walked over to his car to greet him.

"Hey," she said.

Logan got out of his car. "Hi."

Rory began fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "You talked to Paris."

"She found an interesting sight in her gazebo this morning," Logan said. "You and Tristin looking rather cozy."

Rory looked at the ground. "It's not what you think."

"That's the second time in less than twenty-four hours that I've heard you say that, Ace," Logan responded. "And yet again, it's still not convincing."

"You think I'd cheat on you with him?" Rory asked.

Logan shrugged. "Rory, I don't know. All I know is that there has always been a Tristin. I know that there always will be a Tristin. So I'm going to take Jess's advice this time."

Rory looked up at Logan. "What's that?"

"When you first came to Stars Hollow, Jess told me that you needed space, not a boyfriend. I think you need space again, Rory," Logan replied. "I'm going to give you space so you can decide whether or not you really want to be with me."

"But, Logan," Rory said. "I do --"

Logan put his fingers to Rory's lips. "Don't say that. I don't think I'll be able to walk away if you do. Just… think about it Rory. Don't just be with me because you feel you have to be with me."

Rory sighed. She held back tears as Logan kissed her forehead but finally began to cry as he drove away.

Tristin walked out to the driveway and saw Rory sitting down. "Rory?"

Rory cried as Tristin hugged her. "It's… over."

Tristin held Rory closer. "It'll be okay."

Rory curled up into Tristin. "I don't know."

He picked her up and carried her to his car. "Let's get you home."

Rory held tightly to Tristin. "Okay."

Paris watched from the window as Tristin carried Rory to his car. She watched them until Tristin's car was out of sight.

* * *

Tristin looked over at Rory, who was curled up in the seat. She was no longer crying, but looking out the window.

"You okay Rory?" Tristin asked.

Rory looked at Tristin and smiled, but her smile faded when she looked in front of them.

"Tristin, look out!"

That was the last thing he heard before crashing into an oncoming car.


	12. The Good Kind

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "The Good Kind" belongs to The Wreckers.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. You'll find out what happened. Just bear with me, I have five more chapters of this story, and then everyone will be happy. Anyway, here's chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12**: _The Good Kind_

Lorelai ran into her house as quickly as she could when she heard the phone ringing. "Gilmore residence."

"Lorelai?" a voice, warm and familiar asked hesitantly.

Lorelai set her keys on the counter. "Luke? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Rory and Tristin were in an accident this morning. Rory's going into surgery Hartford Memorial Hospital," the woman said.

"And Tristin?" Lorelai asked.

"He's awake, and should be getting out in the next few hours," Luke responded. "He's upset, though."

Lorelai picked her keys up again. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

She was out the door in record timing, only worried about her baby.

* * *

Luke sat down on an uncomfortable chair waiting for Lorelai. As was usual with her entrances, he heard her before he saw her.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," she said impatiently. "My daughter. Where is she?"

Luke nearly ran over to the reception area. "Lor."

Lorelai looked at Luke. Tears were welling up behind her blue eyes. He opened his arms.

Lorelai ran into Luke's arms. "Luke."

"She just went into surgery," Luke said. "I don't know anything else."

"Why was Rory with Tristin?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristin said it was because Logan broke up with her," Luke responded. "He was taking her home because she was crying."

Lorelai put her fingers to her temples. "How did this happen?"

"It was a drunk driver," Luke said.

"Does anyone in Stars Hollow know?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded. "Jess, Lane, and Dave. Logan does, too."

"Little prick," Lorelai muttered. "I can't believe…"

They were interrupted by other familiar voices -- those of Paris Geller and Richard and Emily Gilmore.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Paris asked incredulously. "She's a patient. Are you not supposed to keep track of patients?"

"I swear people should have acompetency check before being allowed to work in a hospital," Richard bellowed.

Emily let out a dramatic sigh. "Can you please just tell me where my granddaughter is?"

Lorelai made her way to her mother's voice. "Mom."

Emily looked at Lorelai and hugged her. "Oh, Lorelai, I'm sorry we weren't here sooner."

Paris hugged Lorelai as well. "I came as soon as Logan called."

"How is she?" Richard asked as he ushered the group to the waiting room.

"She just went into surgery," Lorelai whimpered. "Tristin's awake, and in okay shape. He'll be getting out in the next few hours."

"Have you spoken with him?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai shook her head. "I was going to, but then I heard your voices."

"Go see him," Paris said. "Luke can give us the details."

Luke nodded when Lorelai looked to him for approval. She made her way to Tristin's room and silently opened the door. She watched him as he lay in the bed looking out the window.

"I'm… I… sorry," Tristin said between his tears.

Lorelai rested her hand on his. "Don't worry, Tristin. It wasn't your fault."

Tristin put his hand to his forehead. "It was my fault. I should have watched the road. I shouldn't have --"

"You did everything you could, Tristin," Lorelai told him. "It's not your fault that the man got drunk."

"How is she?" Tristin asked.

"She just went into surgery," Lorelai replied. "The doctor's going to tell us when she gets out."

"I'm supposed to get out today," Tristin said. "I'll just stay here with you. I need to know she's okay."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay. Rest until they say it's okay for you to go."

Tristin turned his head to the window again. "I will."

Lorelai stood up and walked out of the room. She hadn't made it two steps out until she broke down in a fit of tears.

Her baby was in the hospital. In surgery. She didn't know about the accident until Luke had called.

She felt two strong arms come around her, and she leaned into Luke as he whispered to her. She still cried, though. As did Tristin, who watched the rain and felt as though the whole world was crying.

* * *

It was late. Lorelai had concluded that no surgery should take four hours. She, along with Emily, Richard, Lane, Dave, Luke, Jess, Paris and Logan had laid claim to the waiting room for surgery. Tristin had joined them two hours ago, but had managed to steer away from Logan. Anyone who came in would look around before heading to the adjacent room.

That was how Dr. Johnson knew where to go after completing the surgery. Every nurse knew where the "Gilmore Waiting Room" was located, as many calls had been made from there in the last four hours with inquiries of Rory's surgery.

"Gilmore?" he asked.

Everyone in the room looked up at him with expectant, and fearful, eyes. "Yes?"

"Rory's out of surgery," he said. "She's doing fine, and is awake. She's asking to see Logan."

Logan looked up at the mention of his name. He looked to Lorelai first for approval and she nodded. He followed Dr. Johnson out of the waiting room down a long hall. He found Rory's room with the help of a friendly nurse.

When he walked into her room, he saw her looking up at the ceiling. "Ace?"

Rory looked over at him, her breathing shallow. "Hey."

Logan sat down in the chair beside her bed. "Hey."

Rory took his hand. "Logan, I'm so…"

"You shouldn't be," Logan interrupted. "I shouldn't have overreacted."

They were silent. With the exception of the heart monitors that beeped every few minutes, there was no noise coming from the room.

Logan rubbed the top of Rory's hand with his thumb. "Do you want to see Tristin?"

"Is he okay?" Rory asked.

Logan shook off the feeling of jealousy that hit him suddenly. "Yeah. He's in the waiting room. Do you want me to tell him you want to see him?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

She was asleep when he went into her room. She looked like an angel. Even as she was opening her eyes she looked like an angel.

"Hey," she whispered.

Tristin took her hand. "Hey, Mary."

Rory smiled. "Bible Boy."

Tristin smirked. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"You're the only one who could bring that back," she said.

Tristin felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Rory."

Rory shook her head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Tristin looked down as he began crying. Rory brought her fingers under his chin. She lifted his face to see his eyes, and wiped away his tears.

Tristin closed his eyes as she touched him. It was too much to bear. Then, she sat up slowly and kissed the spots where tears were still present.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," Tristin said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

Tristin sighed. "I know you and Logan are still together. It hurts to know you chose him."

"He's been with me through it all," Rory whispered. "And so have you. I just… I'm not ready for it to be over with Logan."

He helped Rory ease herself back into the bed. "We took over a waiting room. You've got your grandparents, Lane, Dave, Jess, Paris, Luke and your mom out there."

Rory smiled up at him. "Tell mom and Luke to come back here."

Tristin nodded and kissed the top of Rory's head. "Sure thing, Mary."

* * *

Logan and Tristin made their way over to the soda and snack machines. Lane was going to get a soda, but Rory had wanted to see her, so she'd asked Logan to get her one. That was when Lorelai had announced that she was hungry, and the rest of the camp had chimed in.

They had chosen Tristin to go, but told Logan to help him carry back the stuff. Of course they were trying to get the two to talk.

Tristin inserted the money into the snack machine. "Lorelai wanted…"

"I think she said 'anything edible', but don't take my word on that," Logan responded.

Tristin smirked. "Sure thing. Chocolate sound good?"

"You know the way to her heart," Logan replied.

Tristin didn't respond with a witty remark, but held his tongue as he got Lorelai a candy bar.

Logan smirked. "You wanted to say something."

Tristin shook his head as he pressed a button for a soda. "Nope."

"I know you, Tristin," Logan said. "I used to be you."

"Excuse me?" Tristin asked as he put another dollar in the snack machine.

"The cocky, arrogant bastard who could get anything he wanted," Logan explained. "I used to be that."

Tristin grabbed the other soda and started back to the waiting room. "But Rory changed you. You became a new person because of Rory."

"Actually, yes," Logan said.

Tristin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You have her, man. You'll always have her."

Logan looked at Tristin. He sighed and walked by Tristin. The fact that he walked away didn't bother Tristin. It was what he said as he walked away that made him think.

"If you only knew."


	13. These Are the Days

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "These Are the Days" belongs to O-Town.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Just a filler, a bit of an explanation because of a jump in time, but this will lead to the moment you've all been waiting for. Anyway, here's chapter 13!

* * *

**Chapter 13**: _These Are the Days_

Rory sighed as she stepped off the bus. Less than three days. And counting.

Graduation was nearing, and Rory had found out the day before that she'd been named valedictorian. She and Tristin had forged a friendship. They were always together.

Her relationship with Logan had dwindled to nothing. He'd found someone new -- Lindsey Lister, the girl who hated Rory -- only three weeks after Rory had been discharged from the hospital.

She didn't care, though. Tristin had been with her since she'd gotten out of the hospital. He stayed by her side when she'd seen Logan kissing Lindsey in the town square. He'd also been there when Rory had opted to go to Yale instead of Harvard. The decision had been made when Tristin had informed her that he would be attending Yale.

As long as Tristin was by her side, she was okay. And he was.

That was what got to her the most, though.

She still saw Tristin as more than a friend, but he had yet to make a move. She understood when he didn't start making out with her the day Logan broke up with her. But it had been almost nine months, and he hadn't even made a move.

She shook the thoughts from her mind when she walked into Luke's.

"Hey, Ms. Valedictorian," Jess greeted. "How wasyour last day?"

"Hell," Rory deadpanned.

Jess rolled his eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Upstairs."

Rory smiled at Jess. "A big cup of coffee?"

"One track mind much?" Jess asked.

"This from the guy who woke me up at two in the morning to watch the replay of Britney Spears kissing Madonna," Rory responded.

Jess studied the counter and began wiping one spot. Rory watched him as he performed the not-so-difficult task.

"Jess," Rory said. "I think it's clean."

Jess smirked. "Really? I was wondering."

"It's clean," Rory assured him. "Surprise upstairs, you say?"

Jess nodded and grabbed Rory's hand. He nearly yanked her arm out of its socket as he dragged Rory upstairs.

"What's this all about, Jess?" Rory asked.

"Open the door," Jess told her.

Rory eyed Jess cautiously. "Jess…"

"Open the door," Jess repeated.

Rory rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door. "Oh, Jess…"

Inside of the apartment were enlarged pictures from Rory's years at Stars Hollow High and Chilton. Also, on the table, was an unusually large cupcake with pink frosting and black sprinkles.

Rory began to move around the room. She smiled when she saw the first picture taken after she'd moved to Stars Hollow. She and Jess were sitting on the bridge, a place where they both had found themselves often. Lane had been trying to sneak up on them and had snapped the picture when Rory and Jess had turned to see who was making all the noise.

Another was taken from her last day at Stars Hollow High. She and Lane had their arms around one another, and Dave and popped up in between them to join in.

She noted that there were none of she and Logan. She knew that, in some odd way, Jess was protecting her.

After she and Logan had broken up, Jess had stuck by her as well. Pretty much all of her Stars Hollow friends had stuck by her side. Lane had even cancelled a date with Dave to help her wallow.

Rory smiled at the picture taken from Christmas. She and Tristin were standing under the mistletoe. Tristin was holding her hands in his. They'd only been joking around, but after her mother had taken the picture, Tristin had kissed her quickly.

She'd never told anyone, but she had wanted him to kiss her longer.

"Jess, this is amazing," Rory said. "Thank you. So much."

Jess shrugged. "I figured you would need some sort of inspiration for your speech."

Rory smiled. "Yeah. And you, my friend, will be the first person I mention."

Jess brought his hand to his heart. "I'm touched."

Rory hugged Jess. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

Jess hugged Rory back. "Anything for you."

"Does this mean you'll come with me to Madeline's graduation party?" Rory asked.

"I thought Tristin was going with you," Jess said.

"He said he couldn't," Rory replied. "His dad is making him go to a business meeting, since he's going to be working for him this summer."

Jess nodded. "I see."

"So will you go with me, Jess?" Rory asked, pouting her lips. "Please?"

"You know I can't say no to you," Jess replied. "Especially when you do that."

Rory smiled. "Thank you so much!"

She threw herself into Jess's arms. Jess caught her, but they both fell to the ground with a 'thud.' Rory burst into a fit of giggles.

Jess smirked. "You find that funny?"

Rory kept laughing. "Your face… it…"

Jess rolled his eyes and helped Rory up. "Go get dressed. How long until this shindig?"

"It starts at seven," Rory responded, regaining her composure.

"Be ready by seven," Jess said.

Rory mock-saluted Jess. "Yes, sir."

Jess rolled his eyes at Rory. "I'm going to go finish my shift."

"I think I'm going to give Tristin a call," Rory responded, still looking at the pictures.

Jess watched Rory amble around the room. She was off in her other world at the moment, away from all of the crap that life had dealt her.

Rory sat down in a chair at the table and sighed. She dipped her finger in the icing and tasted it. She smiled. Today was her last day of school. She couldn't believe graduation was three days away.

She couldn't believe it was finally over.


	14. You and I Both

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "You and I Both" belongs to Jason Mraz.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Okay, the moment you have all been waiting for. And no, this is **not** the last chapter. Only two more to go, though!

* * *

**Chapter 14**: _You and I Both_

Rory and Jess walked into the party and found themselves the immediate center of attention. Paris soon joined them. As did Louise, Madeline, Oliver and Matt.

Rory scanned the crowd. No sign of Tristin. She turned to Paris and gave her a questioning look. Paris shrugged.

"So, punch anyone?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Rory said.

Everyone looked at her. She gave them the same cautious glance.

Jess put his arm around her. "You want punch?"

Rory smiled at Jess. "It's my last high school party. I have to do something fun."

Jess sighed. "I understand. Just stay close by."

"Here, Rory," Madeline said, offering Rory a plastic cup.

Rory took the cup and drank from it. Jess watched her and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go get another," Rory said.

Jess watched her walk away. Unbeknownst to him, though, was she was already being watched. The boy with blue eyes made sure no one tried anything.

* * *

Almost three hours into the party, Rory was talking to a very interesting person. She just couldn't remember his name. Or where he was going to school.

Dan (or was it Jake?) was starting Princeton (or Stanford?) in the fall (that she knew for sure).

"So, you want to dance?" he asked.

Rory looked around to make sure that Tristin wasn't near. She'd been doing that all night, trying to see if he was around. She was going to let him know tonight exactly how she felt.

But she hadn't seen him at all that night.

She nodded to Dan/Jake, and followed him to another room where people were practically having sex instead of dancing.

Jake/Dan pulled her closer and began to put his hands on very intimate areas of her body. Places that hadn't been touched since…

The thought of Caleb's hands on her body struck her quickly. She tried pushing Jake/Dan away, but he persisted in returning his hands back to their original spots. Rory shook her head and tried, yet again, to push his hands away.

"No…" she whimpered. "Please…"

"I'm just having fun," he said.

Rory shook her head again, still trying to push his hands away. He pulled her closer and she was instantly sobered up. At least she felt that way. The memories from the night of her rape flooded her mind. She began looking around for Jess, Tristin, or anyone she knew. No such luck.

He began kissing her neck and she saw Caleb's eyes flash in her mind again. She kept shaking her head and trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

That's when it happened. He was by no means an angel, but he was there to protect her. He grabbed Rory's hand led her away from the crowd to another room. She remembered seeing the piano, but after that, she blacked out.

* * *

She saw his blue eyes first. "Mary…"

She felt his comforting arms around her waist. "Mary…"

He kissed her temple. "It's okay. I'm here."

She looked up at him. "Tristin."

Tristin smiled at her. "Hey, Mary."

Rory turned herself around, slowly, to look him in the eyes. "You saved me."

Tristin smirked. "Not hardly. I just got you away from Jordan."

"That was his name," she said.

Tristin pulled her closer, into a hug. She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're okay now," he whispered. "I'm here."

Rory began to cry. "It was horrible. I was back in tenth grade. You weren't there. This time it was my fault, though."

"Nothing happened," Tristin said. "I made sure nothing happened."

Rory rested her hands on either side of Tristin. "I know. You're here. I'm okay."

Tristin smiled as Rory nestled herself into him. He put his arms around her waist.

"I'll always be here," he assured her. "I promise."

Rory smiled. She felt sleep overcome her again. She had a feeling she wouldn't be going home tonight, but would instead be staying right there with Tristin. She didn't mind, though. She was safe.

In the morning, she would tell him what she'd wanted to tell him that night. Now, though, she would enjoy the feeling of him.

* * *

Rory was awakened by the smell of coffee. Brazilian. Or maybe Folger's. She wasn't sure at the moment. She took in her surroundings and knew suddenly she was in Tristin's room. The PJ Harvey poster gave it away.

She shivered and put on his sweatshirt that was laying at the foot of his bed, then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen, where Tristin was sitting. He looked up at her and smirked. The plot began to form in her head at the sight of his trademark.

"Hey," she greeted. "Good morning."

Tristin looked up at her. "Hey, little Miss Party Girl."

Rory looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

Tristin kept his gaze on her. "Just don't do it again."

Rory nodded. "Promise."

"Good," Tristin said. "I don't think I'll be able to bail you out like this in college."

Rory laughed. "I promise."

Tristin got up. "You want some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask twice?" Rory asked.

Tristin set a cup of coffee down in front of her. "So, how's your speech coming?"

Rory took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her coffee. "Wonderful."

"The speech or the coffee?" Tristin inquired.

"The speech is almost finished," Rory replied. "I wanted to read it to you, actually. If you didn't mind."

Tristin sat down across from Rory. "Lay it on me."

Rory stood up and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.

Tristin gulped. "Mary…"

Rory smiled. "I love you, Tristin DuGrey."

Silence filled the air. Rory looked expectantly at Tristin. He took her hands in his.

"Is that your speech?" Tristin inquired.

Rory shrugged and smirked. "That's it so far."

Tristin smiled. "It's a good start. Maybe you could strip or some…"

He was cut off by Rory's lips on his. He responded just as hungrily. He cupped Rory's face in his hands. She moved her hands to the middle of his back and pulled him closer to her.

Tristin smiled into the kiss and his tongue entered her mouth. Rory was startled, but recovered quickly.

Breathing became necessary, and they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"That's a good ending," Tristin said..

Rory shook her head and smiled at Tristin. "That was just the beginning."

Tristin smirked. "I love you, too, Mary."


	15. Good Times

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Good Times" belongs to Tommy Lee.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter. This chapter is graduation, and the next chapter will be an Epilogue. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**: _Good Times_

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore has been an asset to our school," Headmaster Charleston explained. "She is a prime example of rising above what life has dealt us. After a traumatic sophomore year and leaving us for both that year and her junior year, Ms. Gilmore returned to us senior year a very changed person. One thing that did not change, however, was her drive. That is why she is our class valedictorian this year. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled and stood from her seat. She walked up to the stage and looked out into the sea of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow students, family, friends and faculty," she began. "Thank you all for being here this evening. We thought this day would never come."

She heard laughs from the audience and looked down at the paper in front of her. She looked up again and smiled.

"George Bernard Shaw once said, 'There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it.' I'm sure Mr. Shaw never thought how much of an impact these words would have on a high school student," Rory said. "I first heard these words at a low point in my life. When I heard these words, it made sense. It summed up my life in only a few simple words. My response was, and always will be give me tragedy.

"The desires of my heart have not changed," Rory continued. "At sixteen, all I wanted was love. At seventeen, I lost hope of ever finding it. Eighteen came around, though, and I found it.

"Many different people have given me love," she said. "My mother has been there for me since I was sixteen. She gave me love when I needed it most. My grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, have shown me how precious love is. I thank all three of you for my strength.

"Luke Danes and Jess Mariano showed me love when no one else could," Rory carried on. "I thank you both for giving me a home and for helping me to realize that no matter what, all is not lost. Paris Geller, Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn, Matt Waters and Oliver Newill have been my friends forever. I thank you for sharing your high school days with me.

"Last, but not least, is Tristin DuGrey," Rory concluded. "You were, and always have been, my best friend. Thank you for being there for me when the world was dark. Thank you for bringing light to my world. I will love you all of my days. I also want us to take this time to congratulate all of my classmates. We are finally at our peak. I wish the best of luck to all of you. Thank you."

Rory walked down from the podium as people began clapping. Some stood, other cheered. She looked to her mother and Luke, who were crying. She passed by Tristin, who was smiling at her. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Will the graduates please stand as we call their names to accept their diplomas," Headmaster Charleston said.

Rory stood between Paris and Louise. She smiled at both of them as Headmaster Charleston began to called out the names.

"Tristin Janlan DuGrey…"

Rory watched as Tristin walked across the stage. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to her has he turned his tassel.

"Paris Eustace Geller… Lorelai Leigh Gilmore… Louise Sylvia Grant…"

Rory smiled as she turned her tassel. She stuck her tongue out to her mother, Luke and Jess. Her mother did the same.

"Madeline Reese Lynn… Oliver James Newill…"

Madeline wiped away her tears as she walked cross the stage. Oliver took her hand after accepting his diploma. Rory somehow knew something would happen between the two of them.

"Matthew Grayson Waters…"

Matt nearly sprinted off the stage and into the group of his friends who had congregated around Rory, Paris and Louise.

"Congratulations, Class of 2003!"

Rory and her friend threw their caps up in the air. "Good Times" began to play.

"What is the meaning of this!" Charleston asked.

Rory and Tristin looked to Matt.

He smiled innocently. "I may have had something to do with it."

Everyone began laughing as Matt feigned innocence while Charleston interrogated him.

_Put down the magazine and get off the phone_

_'Cause there's a place I want to show you and it won't take long_

_Take a tide_

_Take a ride_

Tristin came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Rory turned around and looked into Tristin's eyes. "I love you, too."

_It's looking like we're getting there_

_Over here, coming clear_

_Place that has no rhymes, or times, or crimes_

Paris met Jess as he made his way over to the group. "Hi."

Jess smiled. "Congratulations, Paris."

Paris smiled back. "Thanks."

Jess kissed Paris. Although she was startled, she kissed him back. Rory and Tristin looked over and smiled.

_Just good times_

_Just good times_

"It was good having you here, Lorelai," Luke said. "Really, I --"

Lorelai kissed Luke, then smiled. "No problem."

Lorelai began to walk away, but Luke caught her wrist and brought her lips back to his.

_Take me away_

_To a place where the good times, good times roll_

_Don't let me stay_

_In a place where this hate can steal my soul_

* * *

Rory and Tristin were holding hands as they walked out of the schoolyard. She smiled at him when he looked over at her.

"What are you thinking?" Tristin asked.

"Yale won't know what hit them," Rory responded.

Tristin pulled Rory closer to him. "Nope."

Rory smiled. "I guess this means we shouldn't request to room together."

"Probably not," Tristin responded.

Rory smiled and stopped Tristin from walking. "I love you."

"I love you," Tristin said.

Tristin kissed Rory. She smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. Tristin's hand became tangled in her hair.

The sun hadn't yet begun it's descent. The air was warm. All that mattered, though, was the moment, and how they felt at that point in this form of tragedy, where each realized that they had gained their heart's desire.

And it wasn't so tragic after all.


	16. Mixtape

Summary: There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it. AU Trory. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story and any characters not recognized. All else is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino. The quote in the summary is by George Bernard Shaw. "Mixtape" belongs to Butch Walker.

Author's Note: It's finally over, and I want to thank everyone who read this story and also everyone who reviewed this story. It meant so much to me. Here's the epilogue, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Epilogue**: _Mixtape_

She could smell the snow. Or maybe it was her own fear. Fear of what, though? She and Tristin had been through rape, anorexia, a small-town boyfriend and now were starting their second year of college. They could outstand anything. This, however…

Rory shook the negative thought from her head. She didn't need to think about that right now. She needed to concentrate on getting to Tristin's suite. The one he, coincidentally, shared with Jess.

Rory smiled as she thought of all life had dealt them so far. Paris and Rory had found themselves as suitemates, along with a genius and jock (Paris and said jock didn't get along so well, but that was another story). Jess had gone off to UCLA after his own graduation. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from Paris, though, and had transferred to Yale after one semester in California.

Lane and Dave, along with Zack and Brian, had gone on a small tour during Rory's freshman year at Yale. Now, they were touring with Jimmy Eat World. It was a step up from Remy Griddin, who had wound up in a psychiatric facility after a tragic incident involving eggs and fire.

Rory laughed at that thought. She was nearing Tristin's suite. She held her breath as she knocked on the door.

Jess smirked when he saw her. "Gilmore."

"Mariano," she greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Feng Shui," he responded. "Paris said it would be good for my room. Want to help?"

Rory shook her head. "No thanks, Jess. I'm good."

Jess shrugged. "If you say so…"

"I do," Rory finished. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"In his room," Jess responded, pointing to a closed door.

"Thanks," Rory said.

Jess nodded. "No problem. Mind telling me what you did with Paris?"

Rory smiled mischievously. "She may be preparing to call you and tell you to come over."

"I'll be back in two hours," Jess said. "Don't do anything I would do."

Rory laughed. "Promise."

Jess smiled at her again and left. Rory walked silently over to Tristin's door and knocked. She heard Tristin grumble and begin moving to the door.

"Jess, I already told you, I'm not participating in your little Feng…" he opened the door and saw Rory. "Shui. Rory. You're not Jess."

Rory snapped her fingers. "Darn. And here I was just getting ready to be broody."

Tristin smirked. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I figured I'd come over now," Rory responded. "I missed you and all."

"Yeah, I mean, we only saw each other approximately eleven hours ago," Tristin quipped.

Rory smiled at Tristin. "I'm hungry."

Tristin rolled his eyes. "When are you not hungry?"

Rory made her way out of Tristin's room. "Never."

"So, you want some coffee?" Tristin asked as he searched the cupboards for a coffee filter.

Rory sat down at the table. "Uh, no. Water's fine."

Tristin looked to Rory. "Water? You never drink water."

Rory shrugged. "I'm in the mood for water."

"Rory Gilmore wants water," Tristin stated. "What is the world coming to?"

"Drop it Tristin," Rory warned.

"Sorry," Tristin replied. "But water? You and water are on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. It's like, peanut butter and mayonnaise."

"Thank you for comparing my beverage choice to peanut butter and mayonnaise," Rory said. "Just drop it, okay?"

"You're upset. Would water make you feel better?" Tristin asked mockingly.

Rory stood up. "Fuck, Tristin! I'm pregnant! Can I have some water now, please?"

Tristin stared at Rory blankly. She sighed and sat down and began to cry.

"Mary," Tristin said. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't just get me a glass of water," she whimpered. "You had to ask about it."

Tristin took Rory's hand. "I'm so sorry, Mary. I didn't know."

"I was going to sit down and tell you," Rory said. "I was going to cook you dinner and light candles and tell you."

Tristin sighed. "That doesn't matter, Rory."

Rory hiccupped. "Yes it does. I wanted it to be perfect."

A pause.

"Oh. My. God," Tristin stated. "You're pregnant."

Rory searched Tristin's eyes for any sign of emotion. Then she saw it. The smirk that crept over his face. He was smirking.

She was pregnant.

"I'm having a baby," Rory said.

Tristin picked Rory up. "You're pregnant!"

Rory laughed. "I am."

He set Rory down and kissed her. She rested her hands on his waist and he cupped her face gently with his hands, which soon became tangled in her hair.

"There are two tragedies in life," Tristin said. "One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it."

Rory didn't say anything. Tristin took her hands in his.

"Marry me."

Rory kissed Tristin.

They both knew that life was never going to be normal for them. They would have ups and downs throughout. They would go through trials with this child and would get married.

They would hate each other. They would love each other. He would yell, she would throw him out.

And the reason was breathed into Tristin's lips as the kiss broke.

"I love you. Yes."


End file.
